Saigo ni mōichido
by tisku nn
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, an unwanted boy who was reluctant of being adopted by Sarutobi Hiruzen, a famous entrepreneur of Konoha Corp., he feels like an outcast in the famous family. He know's that the old man means well, and that he has bought him the latest gaming technology, and yet he still feels left out from the family. (Rest of Summary inside)


**Saigo ni mōichido**

Authors Note: I know that some of you are wondering why I have deleted some of my stories, it is because I cannot remembered why I have written them in the first place. I know that I am not a very... active author, but if you must know, I am currently working and most of my main time goes to my families and work. Just so that you know now, I may post a chapter every two weeks between three months at a time. It's a hard habbit of getting the muse and getting over writers block over with. Maybe you may know now that I wont be very active. So enjoy the story! :D Saigo ni mōichido is One last Time

_Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, an unwanted boy who was reluctant of being adopted by Sarutobi Hiruzen, a famous entrepreneur of Konoha Corp., he feels like an outcast in the famous family. He know's that the old man means well, and that he has bought him the lastest gaming technology, and yet he still feels left out from the family. Only the one place where he feels accepted was the VRMMORPG called Sword Art Online, whereas the old man had gotten him the Beta stage before it was soon to be realesed to the general public. What little did Uzumaki know, he wasn't ready for his permant stay in SAO._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for it is the property of Kishimoto-senpai and publications, oh, and SAO for the same reason. I am only using them for this plot bunny and other creative ways that my mind may come up._

_Warnings: May contain some graphic violence, language, and other possibilities that may or may not cause Character death. AU most of the story, and also NON-CANON for those of who was wondering._

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

November 17, 2019  
>Time: 0530<p>

A blond woke up with unease as he laid on his bed to see the ceiling as he realized that he was back in the real world. The one thing that he hated the most, but nonetheless, he woke up. The one thing that he hated the most, but nonetheless, he woke up with a heavy sigh as he was waiting for the maid to wake him up for school. Not that he attended school in the first place, he was home schooled for the reason that his foster parents had abused him for not sending his to school for education. He understood the basic kanji and romanji to read and write his name in. He never understood the reason why he needed to learn the more advance one's that his adoptive father wanted him to do. He like the old man yes, but refused the fact that he was around him the entire time. He wanted to go back to his home, SAO was his home for all he cared about. He was happy that the older man had bought him the tech to interact with others through a VRMMORPG, even if the others were still testing out the game that Sarutobi's corp. had invested in large sum's of money into.

He groaned a little as he rolled over to finally admit that he was in a good home, had a good place where he can interact with someone almost all the time, even if it was the maid that Sarutobi had given him. He threw off the blankets as he sat up on his bed to see the plain room with the computer sitting neatly in one corner, a dresser sat in the other corner of the room. He never really had anything that he can call his own, but Sarutobi had given him that chance and given him everything that he wanted in a whim. He waited for the maid to step in as he glanced up to see a strawberry blond woman knocking before entering the room with the cliche maid outfit, and greeted him with a small smile. "How are you Master Uzumaki?" She asked as she stood at the door.

"I am doing fine, Sakura-chan. Not that I could care less of what the old man is going to do for the class that he is going to set up for today." Uzumaki groaned a little as he stood up for the maid to pick up the discarded clothes that he threw onto the ground. He didn't care that Sakura could see his body, and not for the fact the maid could see every inch of his body, minus his shorts, and done everything she could stop from smirking at his godly (in her mind) held before her. "What time does Ojiji-sama want the classes to start today?"

Sakura snapped out of her ogling as she pulled up a daily agenda that held Uzumaki's schedule that Sarutobi had made her do the week before. "After breakfast, the tutor for your English will start at eight-thirty sharp, eleven-twenty-five, Master Sarutobi Asuma will be taking care of your maths and sciences before lunch is served at twelve-forty. Then Master Sarutobi Hiruzen would hold his meeting with the company shortly after lunch as you are free to do what ever you want for the afternoon." She smiled.

"That is good to know, Sakura-chan. Maybe you can tag along with me to SAO this afternoon, if you're done with whatever that needs to be done." Uzumaki smiled as he glanced at Sakura ogling his body once more. "And don't go saying no this time, 'cause I know how your afternoon schedule goes."

Uzumaki left the room and went into the bathroom that was attached to his room. Black granite tiles covered the floors, black and white marble made up the expensive sink and shower, while a toilet made the bathroom even bigger. Black granite tiles covered the floors, which he could see his own reflection on the floor, a mixture of smokey gray marble made up of the bathroom sink, shower and toilet. It was once that he would only seen in Soap's, he vaguely watching with his best-friend Uchiha Saskue once, but now he was used to seeing the bathroom almost for every day for the past year. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was adopted into a wealthy family, but shrugged it off as he discarded the last bits of his clothing as he turned the shower on. He let it warm up to the temperature that he was used to as he slipped inside of the shower stall. He sighed happily as he the fast water pelt his flesh.

He reached for the shampoo and lathered the soapy liquid into his hair as he scrubbed his head to make sure that all of the liquid had reached the roots of his blond hair. He let that sit as he reached for the body wash, using the soapy liquid to lather it in a scrubby and began to clean the rest of his body. He enjoyed this moment for himself as he let the water rinse the suds off of his body. He stood in the shower a little longer as he felt that the water began to cool down. He turned the shower off as he slipped out of the shower stall and went right over to the mirror. Not that he minded being in the nude, but he also was glad that he had gotten a few moments like this that he spent his time in the Sarutobi manor. He reached for a towel and wiped away the small droplets of water that had build up on the smooth surface of the mirror. He glanced at his image to see that his usual wild hair was fixed against his face as small droplets fell onto the marble counter. He sighed a little as he began drying his hair, to make sure that he doesn't get sick from his hair being wet for the next hour or so. Once he was done with his hair, he used the towel to turn it into a makeshift turban, to keep his hair from framing his face to make him to look younger than he already is.

He reached for his tooth brush and past to clean his teeth from morning breath. A light rap came at his door as he was getting close to finishing brushing his teeth. "Master Uzumaki. Breakfast will start in twenty minutes, but before that, Master Sarutobi will like to speak with you in his private studies before your English class starts." Sakura told him through the door. "Your clothes are sitting on the bed."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." He called out with his toothbrush in his mouth as he spat out the last bits of the toothpaste. He reached for his mouthwash as he gargled and also spat that out. He placed another towel around his waist as he strode out of the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

In all of that twenty minutes to get ready, Uzumaki came into the dining room to see that Hiruzen and Asuma were in a heated discussion about the corporation and that the new release of another VRMMORPG that was suppose to come out sometime this week. He was glad that his adoptive father was supporting him for his interest of video games, and had asked an old friend that he would support him, if his adoptive son could have the first release of the game that he was developing two years prior.

"Morning Ojiji-sama, Auma-san." Uzumaki spoke as he seated himself at the table.

"Well, good morning, Naruto-kun. How are you feeling for the next stage of SAO? I have heard that my old associate will be giving out the final release of the game today." Hiruzen spoke first.

Naruto perked his head up, gawking at Hiruzen to see if he was lying or not. He understood that his friend went way back, but this was something different. He had heard from other Beta players that the final release will be sometime in November, and he was hoping that Hiruzen would get the game for him. "Can I play it today?" He asked, as if not too interested of the final release of the game.

"He wanted you to play the final release right away. I had as-"

"Did you get it?" Naruto asked with a little more interest, rudely cutting off the older man.

"I have, I can tell your tutor that he will have today off, and you are free to what you want after breakfast." Hiruzen spoke as he looked at his adoptive son, who had a gaping expression on his face.

"Are you sure Ojiji-sama? I know that you tend to get mad at me for skipping out on lessons to play the VRMMORPG... But I want to play it right away, thanks Ojiji-sama!" Naruto spoke eagerly as he quickly ate his food. It seemed that the food always seemed to be sucked into the boys mouth and that the food didn't make a mess as the food flew into his mouth.

Naruto couldn't keep his excitement from overloading as he was given the gift as a belated birthday gift, and rushed to his room to start the game as he threw the clothes that he wasn't going to wear in his bed. He gently grabbed the NerveGear and settled down on his bed as he was waiting for the game to start. Since it was the final version, he had to re-calibrate the system again for his nerve endings once more. He waited for the ten minutes as he finally re-entered the world of SAO and glanced at his inventory to see that he had all of his stats, not that he wanted to start from the beginning once more. He smiled brightly as he started to stroll around town to see how many new players would be here shortly. He started to see some of the Beta testers first here, then slowly new players were starting to show up. The blond was glad that he can make new friends, and possibly start a guild for his own liking. He could pretend to be a beginner and just ask random player if they wanted to join him as soon as he see's some players. He spotted someone that looked like his friend from the real world and trotted up to them. "Hey!"

The dark haired man turned around to see a dark blond man walk up to him. He was dressed as any new player and gave Naruto a stoic expression. "I was wondering, since we're both new to the game, that we team up and level up before anyone could." Naruto spoke friendly to the new player.

"Hn. Is that you Naruto?" The other man spoke.

"You got me!" Naruto smiled some as he placed his hand behind his head. "Yeah, it's me."

"Hn. Are you going to tell me what to do, since I haven't had the beta stage." Saskue spoke as he smile a little as seen Naruto started to walk down the street.

Naruto was glad that his friend had finally gotten the game that he was bragging about, and that he couldn't see the Uchiha very often. He lived in Tokyo while Saskue lived down in Kyoto. He had been in contact with his friend frequently via PM, but he missed speaking face to face. This was as close as it has gotten. He listen to Saskue talk about how annoying his older brother was, and that his uncle had given him money to but this game. He had heard that the dark haired man talk about waiting in line all night for to be the first ones to get the game. He knew that his friend was tired, but nothing else was better than having a friend in the game to talk to. "Ojiji-sama told me that I have the day off from lessons. Not that I don't mind having the day to myself."

"You are a spoil brat, Dobe."Saskue teased as he tried to keep up with the energetic man, who stopped and waited for him at the gates that led out to some fields that held some sort of boar.

"At lease I don't have a stick up my arse all the time, Teme." Naruto retorted back with a grin. "And please, my name is Sairento in game. Try to remember that at lease."

Naruto pulled up the game menu and asked what Saskues in-game name was. He sent a friend request to Osamu and Saskue accepted it as they both ventured into the wilds for a few hours, trying to get Saskue used to the two-handed blade that he had bought before that they had met up. Naruto was coaching him as he glanced at the timer that he had set for eleven-thirty for lunch with Sakura and Hiruzen. He opened up his menu and looked for the log out screne. It wasn't there. It was like it was from a nightmare, but also seemed like it was godsend as he was trapped in the game with his best friend. "The log-out button is gone. I can't find it. Ojiji-sama would be upset that I miss out for lunch that Sakura-chan always serves." Naruto complained as he glanced up to see that Saskue was doing the same thing. It was weird that he had the same problem. It was then that someone went running by saying that the error has been happening for a few hours before they Sprinted to Town of Beginnings. It was then that he was forcefully Transported to the plaza at said town.

Then, as if everyone was having the same problems, were also Transported to the plaza. When the last person arrived, a floating figured appeared in the virtual skies, slowly, each panel of the false sky turned red. The tall figure began speaking about the problem that everyone was having, after intorducing himself as Kayaba Akihiko , and that he had intended that the final version of the game would be designed like this, and that ten thousand players would be trapped in the world. He also said that in order to leave the game, they must face all hundred levels of the game to leave, in other words, the NervGear that they are wearing, would kill them if they were taken off forcefully or that the someone from the outside were trying to wake them up by having the NerveGear unplugged, which also killed them in the end. He told them what he wanted them to hear as he told them that he had sent them a gift to unmask the masked.

Naruto heard a ping as he looked at the gift that he had received a mirror. He took it out of his inventory to see what was all this was about. It then hit him as he suddenly engulfed in a flash of white light as he looked at the mirror again to see himself from the outside world. It was scary enough that he couldn't get out of the game, but he was horrified that his avatar, that he had put so much thought into, and time. It was a lot harder for him to make his character than gathering Skill Stats. He looked around for Saskue as he seen his friend staring at the mirror as if he was amused that the man could bring him to this world and still looked handsome. The rest of the players were also being unmasked, showing their true selves. Some of the girls turned out to be men and some of the men turned out to be girls. The ages were different as he gawked at the rest of the players. The man in the false skies then told them that they will be forever trapped in the game, if they do not beat all the levels of the game to be freed.

Naruto growled under his breath as Kayaba was done speaking. He had never thought that his Ojiji-sama's friend would do something like this to something to the general public. He was glad that he had his friend, but also mad at the man that wanted to keep them prisoners, but also somewhat glad that he was stuck in his true home. He waited for Saskue to come to him so that they can begin their journey of defeating this game so that they can be with their families in the outside world. He was frustrated, upset, happy, angry, and excited all the same time. He started to tap his foot as Saskue finally dropped the mirror to pay attention to him. He had changed, yes, but he was also taller than four years prior of Saskue leaving, but was still the same nonetheless.

"So.. we're trapped, isolated, and probably going to be killed by our families from the outside, and I am prone of getting myself killed of some sort in the game. Either way, the way that I see it, we are screwed from both sides." Saskue muttered as he stood next to his friend.


End file.
